Digimon: A.D.- The Movie
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: It's a movie based on my series! The children are summoned once more to fight an ancient evil. Can they unlock the key to saving all of creation from this threat?


Digimon: A.D. The Movie  
  
Written by: Steeldramon 21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Plot: I decided to change the format a little and make this a movie. I also decided to throw in a little romance between Peter and Stephanie in later chapters. In this movie, Daemon returns from the Dark Ocean to seek revenge on the DigiDestined. The children receive a Golden Crest that can stop him. Can they discover it's secret before time runs out? Enjoy!  
  
Characters:   
  
Peter and Isomon  
Stephanie and Tarimon  
Matthew and Badgermon  
Serena and Nubiomon  
Mia and Beemon  
Ryo and Prairiemon  
Kate and Ringmon  
  
  
  
Beyond the realm of normal human perception, there lies a dimension of total darkness. It is a place that holds all of the deepest fears and dreads that haunt all forms of life. It is known by several names throughout history. Some call it Hell or Hades or even the Realm of the Damned. Today, it is known as the Dark Ocean. This name is truer than most since the realm is almost always perceived as a beach of endless gray sands and black water. Certain Digimon call this place home. One such Digimon was Daemon, a supremely evil Digimon of immense power. He clenched his fist as his blue eyes glared at the horizon. The DigiDestined had put him into the dimension almost thirty years ago. He had vowed to return even stronger than before. Daemon had since been absorbing the dark energy of that dimension, adding it to his own and increasing his power. He   
was now stronger than even the DigiGods.   
  
"After thirty years in this dimension, I am finally ready to return." Daemon said to himself. He held his blue hands to the sky as he cast his powers, winds beginning to whip his cloak around. Energy began to flow from his fingertips in growing tendrils of lightning. They hit the sky in a spectacular display of thunder and lightning. An opening appeared over Daemon that led into the Digital World. He began to float through the opening, laughing madly as he passed into the Digital World.   
  
"You shall not escape my wrath, DigiDestined." Daemon said as he moved through the portal, laughing as he went. "No one can!"  
  
  
  
Mia sat at her computer desk typing furiously, her hands blazing across the keyboard. It had been four years since they defeated DemonMyotismon and all of them have changed. Tai became an Olympic-style soccer coach for Odaiba High School. Sora still owned her mother's flower shop and got a divorce from Matt. He's in counseling but can still see Matthew and Serena sometimes. Tai and Sora also got remarried one month earlier, making Peter, Matthew and Serena siblings. Ken and Yolei also divorced a year before. She later married Daisuke Motimiya and gained custody of Mia. Aside from that, the adult DigiDestined remained the same. Peter had joined his middle school's track team and is the fastest there. Unfortunately, he never cut his hair. Stephanie joined the school's soccer team and helps her team become almost unbeatable. She hasn't changed that much. Matthew joined a photography club and Serena preferred to help her mother in the flower shop. Ryo and Kate both became reporters for their school's newspaper. As for Mia, she was president of the computer club and was busy today trying to write a new program. Just then, the computer screen began to buzz with static.   
  
"Oh man." Mia said. "This is a brand-new monitor, too." Suddenly, an image appeared on the screen. It was blurry at first but Mia could barely make out a voice. It sounded familiar.   
  
"Help... danger..." the voice said with distress. "...Emergency..."   
  
"Gennai, is that you?" Mia said, fully familiar with the Digimon caretaker.   
  
"Yes... get help..." Then, the voice faded to static. The computer screen then went blank.   
  
"Oh no. This sounds like trouble." Mia said. She went to the videophone near her terminal and dialed Peter's number. Meanwhile, Peter was at home talking to Stephanie on the videophone. Tai and Sora were on vacation in Osaka visiting Peter's grandparents. Since Peter was sixteen, Tai left him in charge of the house.   
  
"Stephanie, there's something that I need to tell you." Peter said nervously. "It's something that I wanted to say for a long time now."   
  
"Yes, Tamachi?" Stephanie said, being the only one that can say his true name. She and Peter both shared feelings for each other ever since they had met at the first DigiDestined reunion twenty-nine years earlier. It was during a game of tag with the other children. She and Tanemon, that her cousin Michael had traded for her Motimon, fell in the mud and got her green dress dirty. Peter, holding Koromon, had went over to help her up. They and their Digimon both ended up playing in the mud and having a good time. They had been best friends ever since. Today, that barrier was about to be crossed.   
  
"Steph, what I'm trying to say is..." Just then, a beep emerged from the keypad on the phone. "Hold on, there's someone calling." He switched over to the second line, mentally cursing the person on the other end, and Mia's image popped up. Her eyes bore the sign of worry.   
  
"Peter, we've got a huge problem in the Digital World." Mia said. "I need you and everyone else here at my house now."   
  
"Got it." Peter said. He then switched over to Stephanie's line. "Steph, we've got an emergency in the Digital World. We need to meet up at Mia's house."   
  
"I know. I'm on my way." With that, both children hung up the line. Peter grabbed his blue jacket, which was on a nearby chair, picked up his yellow goggles and digivice, and headed out the door. Later, everyone had met at Mia's house to talk.   
  
"So, why did you call us here, Mia?" Matthew said.   
  
"I got a message from Gennai. We have to go to the Digital World right away." Mia said as she typed something on her computer. Beemon watched with interest.   
  
"I hope that it's not anything serious again." Stephanie said with a worried look on her face.   
  
"When it comes to being DigiDestined, everything is serious." Peter said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, a light emerged from the screen filled with colors.   
  
"Okay, guys. The DigiPort is open." Mia said. All of the children held their digivices to the screen and were swept into the portal of colors and lights. When they emerged on the other side, it would not be in the world that they expected.  
  
  
  
When the children emerged on the other side, they were met by a very familiar figure. He was robed in a cloak with symbols written on the edges in Digital code. It was Gennai, the caretaker for the Digimon.   
  
"Gennai!" Peter said. "Great to see you again, even though it's like this."   
  
"What happened here?" Stephanie said. "It looks horrible." The sky was darkened with large grey clouds, thunder being heard in the distance. The ground was even a dark shade of grey, devoid of any trace of color. Also, there were abstract shapes and objects everywhere. They were of the same texture as the land and trees.   
  
"It reminds me of this black-and-white movie I saw on cable once." Isomon said.   
  
"Children, the time has come for me to tell you about your purpose here." Gennai said. There was sadness in his eyes as he spoke to the DigiDestined. "Long ago, the Digital Universe was created by the Celestial Digimon."   
  
"What are Celestial Digimon?" Serena said.   
  
"Celestial Digimon are Digimon that exist at a higher stage than even a Mega such as Azulongmon."   
  
"Whoa." Peter said in amazement. "Cool."   
  
"Anyway, two Celestials called Angelicmon and Infernomon created the Digital World from information in computer mainframes around the globe. They also began the creation of data-type Digimon. Unfortunately, an evil Celestial named Viromon began the creation of virus-type Digimon to overthrow the other Celestials. One of them was Daemon, one of the most horrific Digimon ever to exist. They knew that the Digital World must be protected from beings like that. So they created five Digimon with a special Celestial blessing, the ability to digivolve to Ultimate and Mega. I was asked to invent the Digivice to access the blessing. They were then sent out to five children in Japan sometime around the year 1991. They became the first DigiDestined. They managed to stop Viromon's evil but it would only be for a short time. The Digimon from that time were so weakened that they reverted into DigiEggs. Viromon foresaw that, someday, a descendant of the Digimon from that time would destroy him. So he assigned the Dark Masters to destroy the Digimon of the DigiDestined, Devimon to hide the tags and crests that were invented, and Myotismon to poison the Digimon that remained with his evil. But a time warp caused Koromon to appear at your father's house, Peter, a lot sooner than expected."   
  
"Oh yeah." Peter said. "Dad told me that he and Aunt Kari met Koromon and he digivolved into Greymon."   
  
"That's right. We knew that they, as well as their friends, were the DigiDestined from the beginning because of the traits that they shared with each other. I and my colleagues found eight of the DigiEggs and began to program the digivices with the traits of the crests. Unfortunately, Piedmon found out and stole the DigiEggs. I managed to retrieve them but he accelerated my aging with a virus. While I escaped, I dropped the DigiEggs off on File Island for safety. The DigiEggs hatched and waited for the children they belonged to. They waited   
for them on File Island and then they arrived, becoming the second DigiDestined."   
  
"Cool story." Matthew said. "Is there more?"   
  
"A lot more. After the DigiDestined returned to their world, destroyed Myotismon and the Dark Masters, and stopped Apocalymon, the ghost of Myotismon possessed Okaiwa and infected Ken Ichijouchi with a Dark Spore. He created the Control Spires and began to enslave millions of Digimon as the Digimon Emperor. The Digimon of the DigiDestined were unable to digivolve so Azulongmon reactivated the ancient Armor DigiEggs, devices that were used centuries ago as a way of digivolving. He enlisted three ancient Digimon to use them and asked me to create the D-3s to be used with them. They were sent out to other children with the traits of the original children, becoming the third DigiDestined. They were able to stop Ken, destroy all of the control spires, and banish Daemon to the Dark Ocean. They were also able to destroy MaloMyotismon with help from Azulongmon's power. It was given to the original DigiDestined so that they could return to the Ultimate level and help the present-day DigiDestined."   
  
"Where do we come in?" Ryo asked. "What do we have to do with this?"   
  
"When Viromon saw what had happened to Daemon and MaloMyotismon," Gennai said, "he decided to take matters into his own hands. He downloaded his data into Daemon's body and began to drain the Digital World of it's resources to feed him. Meanwhile, you all began to illustrate traits that were borrowed from the original DigiDestined. So, we created new digivices that could access the alternate Rookie forms of your Digimon than the ones of your parents."   
  
"I remember when you gave us these." Peter said as he fingered his digivice. "It was at the first DigiDestined reunion back in 2027. You said that someday we may have to use them to protect the Digital World."   
  
"That's right. When the time came, those forms would be accessed. Also, we created some new crests with different versions of the strongest attributes that your predecessors had. The new crests were twice as strong as the originals, giving your Digimon the ability to reach the Ultimate level at will. They were also crafted from one of Azulongmon's DigiCores and cannot be destroyed by the forces of evil. Unfortunately, while you all were in battle with DemonMyotismon, Daemon escaped the Dark Ocean and began to devour the Digital World's energy to   
feed himself. By doing so, he also caused the dimension that Davis and his DigiDestined visited to blend with this one. Both your world and this one are in danger unless he is stopped once and for all. You all will need a very special tool if you hope to destroy Daemon and his evil."   
  
"What's that?" Kate asked. Gennai then pulled out a gold crest and tag. It had a shield and sword on it.   
  
"This is the Golden Crest of Heroics. It can be activated only in Nobility and Compassion's darkest hour. If Daemon finds out about it..."   
  
"He will be unstoppable." Stephanie said.   
  
"Right." Gennai said as he handed the crest and tag to Peter. "With that, I wish you all good luck. I have to return to my lab."   
  
"Thanks, Gennai." Peter said.   
  
"Goodbye, DigiDestined, and good luck!" Gennai said as he disappeared. The children then returned their attention to each other.   
  
"So what are we waiting for?" Peter said as he, once again, adjusted his goggles. "Let's get moving."   
  
"Do you always have to adjust your goggles?" Kate asked her cousin.   
  
"Going somewhere, DigiDestined?" a voice, wrapped in darkness, said to the children. Just then, a beam of dark energy exploded in front of them, knocking the children off of their feet. From inside an aura of evil energy stood Daemon. However, he was entirely different from the last time that he fought the DigiDestined. He was pulsing with darkness, chilling some of them to the bone. His eyes were a cold blue, piercing through them like a dagger.   
  
"Daemon, I presume?" Peter said as he and the others got up.   
  
"Correct, Tamachi Kamiya." Daemon said. As the DigiDestined gasped, he only laughed. "Surprised, aren't you? I know all of you quite well. You see, despite the fact that I was temporarily trapped in the Dark Ocean, I was able to see everything. I absorbed all of the dark energy to feed my own powers, weakening the barrier between both worlds and claiming them as my own! Now that I am the supreme god of this world, you cannot stop me!"   
  
"We'll see about that! I'll do whatever it takes to stop you." Peter said as he yanked out his digivice. "I'm sick and tired of people like you wanting to destroy all that there is. I'm going to stop you right here and now!" Suddenly, he and Isomon glowed a bright orange and the Digimon began to split into all of his forms.  
  
"Isomon, digivolve to... Exomon! (Isomon, warp digivolve to... Steeldramon!) Exomon, digivolve to... MetalExomon!"   
  
"What in the Digiworld?" Peter exclaimed as he looked at all three of his Digimon's forms in awe.   
  
"Fire Blaze!" Exomon shouted as he unleashed a powerful blaze of fire from his mouth.   
  
"Aerial Blaster!" MetalExomon shouted as he launched several missiles at the demon.   
  
"Steel Sword!" Steeldramon shouted as his hands glowed to release a sword of light. The attacks slammed into Daemon and did terrific damage.   
  
"What is this?" Daemon said angrily.   
  
"Amazing." Mia said. "Isomon split into all of his forms at once. If I remember what Mom told me about this place and their battle with MaloMyotismon, if we concentrate on our crests, then we can do it too."   
  
"Then let's do what we have to." Stephanie said as she began to glow a bright red. "Both worlds are depending on this."   
  
"Tarimon, digivolve to... Speedramon! (Tarimon, warp digivolve to... Kyhedramon!) Speedramon, digivolve to... Salenedramon!"   
  
"Magna Force!" Speedramon shouted as she released her shockwave.   
  
"Winds of Change!" Salenedramon shouted as she twirled around and released several thunderbolts from her body.   
  
"Quantum Blaster!" Kyhedramon shouted as she launched a ball of lightning from her hands.   
  
"We have to stop this guy or both worlds will suffer." Kate said as she glowed a bright pink.   
  
"Ringmon, digivolve to... Cleomon! Cleomon digivolve to... DarkAngewomon!"   
  
"Egyptian Spirit!" Cleomon shouted as a pink laser beam was fired from the crown on her head.   
  
"Heaven's Wrath!" DarkAngewomon shouted as she launched an energy arrow. Both attacks combined and scarred Daemon. He growled in rage.   
  
"We have to do what we know is right." Mia said as she began to glow a bright purple.   
  
"Beemon, digivolve to... MagnaBeemon! MagnaBeemon, digivolve to... TechnoBeemon!"   
  
"Twin Stingers!" MagnaBeemon shouted as she slammed her stingers into Daemon's body.   
  
"Techno Beam!" TechnoBeemon shouted as she fired her laser.   
  
"There's no shame in fighting the good fight." Matthew said as he began to glow a bright brown.   
  
"Badgermon, digivolve to... Wolfmon! Wolfmon, digivolve to... Cougarmon!"   
  
"Wolf Blaze!" Wolfmon shouted as he unleashed a blue wave of fire from his mouth and cannons.   
  
"Saber Claw!" Cougarmon shouted as he slashed his claws.   
  
"We can do it if we work together." Serena said as she began to glow a bright green.   
  
"Nubiomon, digivolve to... Ravemon! Ravemon, digivolve to... Leeramon!"   
  
"Beak Blaster!" Ravemon shouted as she fired several ring-shaped lasers from her mouth.   
  
"Wing Whip!" Leeramon shouted as she fired several arc-shaped lasers from her wings.   
  
"If we have faith in ourselves, then nothing is impossible." Ryo said as he glowed a bright yellow.   
  
"Prairiemon, digivolve to... Warumon! Warumon, digivolve to... MetalAngemon!"   
  
"Metal Fists!" Warumon shouted as he slammed into Daemon as fast as lightning with his fists.   
  
"Hand of Vengeance!" MetalAngemon shouted as he fired a beam of light from his fist.   
  
"Enough of these childish games. Evil Inferno!" Daemon shouted as he unleashed several fireballs at the Digimon. Steeldramon tried to block it with his shield but he was slammed into the ground with charred armor. His shield was also broken. Kyhedramon tried to dodge it but was hit as well. She fell to the ground, charred but still moving. DarkAngewomon, Cougarmon, and   
TechnoBeemon were hit and slammed into the ground. Their other digivolved forms disintegrated.   
All of the remaining Digimon got up to fight the dark Digimon with everything that they had. Daemon laughed at their attempts.   
  
"This is too easy!" Daemon said. "I almost don't want this battle to end! Force Beam!" The attack slammed into their Digimon, forcing them to come crashing down.   
  
"Steeldramon, no!" Peter said as he went to his Digimon. Unfortunately, what Peter didn't realize is that he was directly in the line of fire.   
  
"Peter, get out of there!" Stephanie and Kate both yelled.  
  
"Don't do it, man!" Matthew yelled to his stepbrother.  
  
"Ah, the brave hero." Daemon said as his eyes locked with Peter's unflinching brown eyes. They were filled with pure hatred.  
  
"I'm not scared of you, you big blowhard!" Peter said, his crest and the crest of Heroics glowing. "I'm not going to let you destroy the Digital World! You'll have to take me with it!"  
  
"Be warned, child, that I can easily grant that request." Daemon said cruelly.  
  
"Peter, don't." Steeldramon said to his friend. "It's too dangerous."  
  
"Peter, stop!" Stephanie said as she went to her friend. "I'm not letting you get hurt! It would kill me if that happened to you."  
  
"Steph, I'm not letting anything happen to you or Kate. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you both safe from danger, even if it costs me my life." Peter said. "I... I love you, Sakura-chan."  
  
Stephanie looked at her friend in astonishment, tears welling in her brown eyes. For years, they had always been close but it never approached love until now. There was only one thing to say to that as all three crests glowed their brightest. "I... I love you too, Tamachi-kun." Just then, Steeldramon and Kyhedramon also began to glow with the energy.  
  
"This is so romantic. A pity that this love story will be a tragedy." Daemon said as his hands glowed with dark energy, tendrils of lightning coursing around his body. "Hell's Nightmare!" he shouted as he launched a wall of evil energy at the two DigiDestined. (I made up this attack.) They both braced for the attack. Just before the attack hit them, everything was engulfed in the energy of their crests.   
  
"Steeldramon..."  
  
"Kyhedramon..."   
  
"DNA digivolve to... PALADRAMON!"  
  
The giant Digimon stood before Daemon, ablaze with pure energy as he blocked the attack with his body. All of the children were awestruck. Peter and Stephanie looked at their new DNA Digimon.   
  
"Paladramon?" Peter said, puzzled. He then looked at the ground were the crest of Heroics had split into two crests and tags of Heroics. He picked up one and studied it.   
  
"I guess this is what Gennai meant when he said that Nobility and Compassion will be in their darkest hour." Stephanie said as she picked up the other crest.   
  
Digimon Analyzer: Paladramon is a powerful Celestial Digimon who is also known as the ancient protector of the Digital World. His powers make him the strongest Digimon ever created. He uses his "Giga Sword" to do away with darkness. (He looks like a cross between Omnimon and Dukemon with silver and gold armor. He (or she) also has four gold dragon's wings on his back. He is carrying an gold energy sword at his side as well as the shield from the crest of Heroics. He looks like a pure fighting machine.)   
  
"What? What are you doing here?" Daemon said with genuine surprise.   
  
"I am the Alpha and Omega of the Digital World." Paladramon said in voice that was neither Steeldramon or Kyhedramon. It sounded regal and almost godlike. "I was one of the first ancient Digimon, created to fight your type of evil since the creation of the Digital World. The DigiDestined and Digimon are my children and no harm shall surpass them under my protection. You shall not win, Daemon."   
  
"We shall see, old man!" Daemon shouted as he prepared to unleash his attack. "Evil Inferno!" Paladramon whipped out his shield and blocked the attack.   
  
"Go for it, Paladramon!" Peter shouted.   
  
"Be careful!" Stephanie shouted.   
  
When the smoke cleared, Paladramon glared at his ancient enemy. There was a certain calm concentration in his eyes that seemed to actual scare Daemon. He had heard about Paladramon's powers and they were deadly to virus-type Digimon.   
  
"It's time to meet your doom, Daemon. Darkness shall never touch this world again!" Paladramon said as his sword began to glow.   
  
"Finish him now while you have the power!" Peter shouted.   
  
"Everybody, attack!" Stephanie shouted. All of the Digimon geared up for one final assault.   
  
"Saber Kick!" Cougarmon shouted as he launched a laser from a roundhouse kick.   
  
"Techno Beam!" TechnoBeemon shouted as she fired her laser.   
  
"Wing Whip!" Leeramon shouted as she released several arc-shaped lasers from her wings.   
  
"Heaven's Wrath!" DarkAngewomon shouted as she fired her arrow.   
  
"Hand of Vengeance!" MetalAngemon shouted as he released his beam of energy. All of the attacks formed a gigantic shockwave that slammed into the ancient Digimon.   
  
"Giga Sword!" Paladramon said as he launched himself at the ancient demon, his massive sword slamming through Daemon. The demon Digimon screamed as he was evaporated from all of the attacks.   
  
"All right! We won!" Peter shouted.   
  
"That was incredible!" Stephanie shouted. Just as the children were about to cheer, the ground shook and the sky transformed into total darkness. There were various nebulae in the background as the ground they stood on evaporated.   
  
"Thank you, DigiDestined, for giving me the energy that I needed!" an evil voice said from the darkness. "Daemon, dark digivolve to... VIROMON!" The children gasped at what emerged from the darkness. He looked like a creature from the pits of Hell's worst nightmare. He had large, red wings that seemed to stretch for miles. His face was a dark shade of grey with blood-red eyes and teeth resembling sharp fangs that were permanently clenched. He also had two large, black horns coming from his forehead. His hair was an oily black and stretched down over the spikes on his back. His entire body was engulfed in dark energy and etched with blood vessels in a complex circuit pattern. His skin bore the resemblance to dark reptilian scales. Including the talon-like fingers on his hands, he was truly a horrific sight. All of the children screamed in horror.   
  
"You!" Paladramon said with amazement. "How?"   
  
"Yes, my old foe, it is I. After eons of dormancy, I have finally reawakened." Viromon said with a slightly serpent-like tone in his voice. As he spoke, a forked tongue could be seen in his mouth. Stephanie and Kate clung to Peter while Mia stayed close to Matthew. Serena stayed close beside Ryo.   
  
"Doesn't this guy ever give up?" Matthew said.   
  
"Obviously not." Mia said. "He apparently returned to his previous form."   
  
"This is bad." Ryo said.   
  
"I will transform this world and everything in it into total darkness, starting with Earth!"   
  
Digimon Analyzer: Viromon is a Celestial Digimon who is known as the god of evil Digimon. His "Digital Destroyer" attack destroys all digital matter.  
  
Viromon addressed the children with a cruel expression on his satanic face. There was nothing but pure evil in his voice as he spoke.   
  
"Now that I am free, I can finally finished what I started. Digital Destroyer!" Viromon shouted as he sent out waves of dark energy at the children. Paladramon managed to block it with his shield.   
  
"You will not harm them, demon!" Paladramon said as he powered up his sword. "Giga Sword!" Viromon blocked the attack with his hands, just inches from his chest. Viromon then crushed the sword with one of his talon-like hands, transforming it into digital data.   
  
"Paladramon, watch out!" Peter shouted to the giant Celestial.   
  
"Do you honestly think that you can destroy me now, when you could not do so centuries ago?" Viromon said evilly as he knocked Paladramon to the ground with one of his arms. The demon Digimon clenched his fists as he prepared to launch his final attack towards the children.   
  
"Prepare yourself for destruction! Digital Destroyer!" Viromon shouted as he slammed a wall of energy into the children. The attack engulfed them all in an explosion of evil.   
  
"This can't be happening!" Mia thought.   
  
"This can't be the end!" Matthew thought.   
  
"What's going to happen now?" Ryo thought.   
  
"I want Mommy!" Serena thought.   
  
"We can't give up now!" Peter thought.   
  
"We can't stop hoping." Stephanie thought.   
  
"We won't surrender." Kate thought.   
  
"We're a team." Matthew thought.   
  
"After all..." Serena thought.   
  
"We're the DigiDestined!" All of the children said at once. Suddenly, seven beams of light emerged from their digivices, pushed back the evil, and entered Paladramon. He was ablaze with golden energy as he arose from the ground.   
  
"The children's power has re-energized me!" Paladramon said to himself.   
  
"What's that?" Peter asked.   
  
"That's Paladramon's finishing move called the Digital Demolition." Mia said. "It has the power of twelve thousand nuclear explosions. We can win now!"   
  
"No!" Viromon shouted as Paladramon glared at him, his entire body almost too brilliant to look at. "I will not be denied!"   
  
Paladramon jumped up into the air and channeled the remaining energy of the Digital World into himself. "DIGITAL DEMOLITION!" he shouted as he released an explosive shockwave of super-positive energy. It slammed into Viromon and engulfed the ancient demon, stripping him of his molecules.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO..." Viromon shouted as he was disintegrated into nothingness, causing the area to be engulfed in the pure white light of the explosion. When the light dissipated, the children found themselves atop a reconstructed Infinity Mountain. The Digital World had been totally restored with no scratches on it. Even all of the DigiPorts have been reactivated. Paladramon had become Koromon and Tanemon again. All of the other Digimon returned to the Rookie levels. As Peter arose, he went over and picked up his Digimon.   
  
"Koromon, are you okay?" he said.   
  
"Um... yeah." The little Digimon said as Peter hugged him. Stephanie and the other children came over to their Digimon and picked them up as well.   
  
"That was great, Tanemon." Stephanie said as she smiled.   
  
"Thanks, Steph." The plant-like Digimon said. Stephanie then went over to Peter while the others tended to their own Digimon.   
  
"Peter, I want you to know that I meant what I said earlier." Stephanie said. "About how I felt about you..."   
  
"Steph, I know." Peter said with a smile. With that, the two children walked over to the others hand in hand. They were greeted with some whistles and claps.   
  
"I told you that you two would end up together." Kate said. "I'm glad."   
  
"Let's go home." Matthew said. "I need a vacation."   
  
"For once, Matthew, I won't argue with you." Peter said. The children held up their Digivices to a nearby television and were swept home to a normal life on Earth. Meanwhile, Gennai had seen all of this from his laboratory and smiled to himself.   
  
"Goodbye, children, and thank you." He said to himself. "For the moment, our world is at peace. But there is still great evils here. Someday, we will need you again." Though their parents' adventures are over, the children will someday continue what was started in the Digital World and their Digimon, the digital monsters.   
  
The End 


End file.
